John Egbert (CFC
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= Summary John Egbert is a fictional character in FCs Verse, He's a main character from Homestuck, He's an absolute idiot who some how managed to die and reach the god tier of 'Heir of Breath", also he's the first kid to be revealed and one of the four kids (along with Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider and Jade Harley). John has been coming on Jeffrey's RR Ideas Collection, he just fought Madoka Kaname in a battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, Low 8-C to 8-C with Weapons | At least 2-A to potentially High 2-A when in Mastered God Tier, potentially High 1-B when Mastering the ultimate weapon Name: John Egbert Age: 13 (At the beginning of Homestuck.), 16 (at end of Homestuck.) Gender: Just an idiot boi Origin: CFC & RR Ideas Collection Classification: An Absolute Idiot, Heir of Breath, Sburb Player, Just a Homosexual Boi, Jake Stuffed in a Blue Windsock, Johnny Windsock, J Sock, Blue Boy, ectoBiologist, ghostyTrickster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Gay Manipulation (Due to being gay for reasons he's just gay.), Weapon Mastery (Has many weapons as seem on his equipment.), Air Manipulation (Can shot wind to make you getting harm and blow away in a battle.), Flight (Can able to flew distrance to a battle that he can fight whenever he wants.), Immortality (Type 1, 4, and 8; For reasons on his ability regeneration about describing how he's a immortal boi.), Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly; Can only truly die via conceptual destruction if his death isn't heroic or just death be achieved.), Intangibility, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Paradox Immunity, Shapeshifting (Can turn into a troll, and Can turn into a trap.), Reality Warping (Can turn the world into 3D, also can about this one.), Rage Power (Can become angry if he gets harm at his low HP.), Body Manipulation (Can turn some Homestuck characters into cowgirls, also can include John that he can turn into a cowgirl.), Cuteness Manipulation (Because of this.) Dancing Power (Because of this.), Duplication (Created clones of himself.) Attack Potency: Peak Human (Stated by other debaters in RR that he could fight at some point with multiple imps at once but got knock out.), Small Building to Building Level with Weapons (Created TELESCOPIC SASSACRUSHER which can easly damage a building sized ogre.), Possibly Higher | At least Multiverse+ Level to potentially High Multiverse+ Level (Can capable of fought with Goddess Madoka.), potentially High Hyperverse Level (Fought with Luka.) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman | True Omnipresence (Comparble to Goddess Madoka.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human, Superhuman (Could lift giant hammers with Remote Ghost Gauntlets.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Peak Human, Small Building to''' Building Class''' (Was able to strike building sized orges.) | At least Multiversal+ to potentially High Multiversal+, potentially High Hyperversal Durability: Small Building level (Was beaten by two Ogres and was like he got no damage at all.) | At least Multiverse+ Level '''to potentially '''High Multiverse+ Level (Tanked hits from Goddess Madoka.), potentially High Hyperverse Level (Tanked hits from Luka.) Stamina: Very High (Capable of fighting enemies for a day.) | Limitless Range: Melee, Extended melee range with weapons | At least Multiversal+ to potentially High Multiversal+ when in Mastered God Tier, potentially High Hyperversal when Mastering the ultimate weapon Standard Equipment: Various Types of Hammers, Two Hook Weapons, a Taco, a Headphone, Two Cutted Arms, and Butterfly Gear. Intelligence: Above Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: Can sometimes make him stupid at once. Key: Base (Debate Feats from Homestuck) | God Tier (RR Fight Feats) Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Note: Only have two forms for John, yea i said he only have two forms if you haven't seem on RR Ideas Collection that he can fight. Others Notable Victories: Madoka Kaname (When Madoka is in her Goddess Madoka form, John can has been winning against Madoka in a battle for reasons that he's so powerful god.) Notable Losses: Luka (MGQ) (For reasons that John has been losing to Luka in a battle if Luka is in his key: Paradox.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Homestuck Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:CFC & RR Ideas Collection Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Homosexual Category:Idiots Category:Hammer Users Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gay Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rage Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Cute Category:Duplication Users Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Crazy Category:Twink